fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Recent Bans
Every time I block a sockpuppet of User:The king of the guild, I usually receive a message on my talk page asking for an explanation of how I know. Unknown-Undead,, Mecinat, =hixd, and Wikia. were the sockpuppets he used here or at Fable Fanon, so I'm not going to explain why they are blocked. However, you may want to know why the other accounts were banned. Holy Knight, The Holy Knight, Holy Paladin, =hixd and Saysoidon are The king of the guild's sockpuppets on Kingdom Under Fire wiki. The KuF wiki's user rights log contains most of the evidence. As you as see, the KuF wiki's user rights log is a warzone between TKotG's sockpuppets and Uberfuzzy. On February 18, 2009, TKotG gave sysop rights to Holy Knight and The Holy Knight. Holy Knight never contributed a single edit to the wiki, while The Holy Knight only began to contribute after being sysoped. Uberfuzzy then desysoped all three of them on February 22, 2009. Uberfuzzy then finished off The Holy Knight on March 21, 2009. On Noverber 24, 2009, Holy Paladin appears. The next day, Holy Paladin requests to adopt the KuF wiki. The request was accepted on November 30, 2009, and Holy Paladin was sysoped. What the Wiki staff members overlooked, however, was that Holy Paladin's user page was a near exact copy of The Holy Knight's user page. Holy Paladin was just another sockpuppet. On January 19, 2010, =hixd appeared, and he vandalized Uberfuzzy's user page and my user page. Although =hixd is an obvious troll, Holy Paladin sysoped him on January 23, 2009. On January 23, 2010, User:Saysoidon was created at 11:03. Holy Paladin then sysoped Saysoidon 2 minutes later (11:05). At 11:11, User:Michaeldsuarez. (an impostor meant to appear like me) was created. This impostor then began to vandalize the wiki in order to frame me for a crime I didn't do. Saysoidon then began blocking users like crazy. Saysoidon then attempted to tarnish my name at Wikia. Later that day, Uberfuzzy appeared and desysoped Holy Paladin, =hixd, and Saysoidon. I haven't set foot on the KuF wiki for nearly a year, so I didn't know about these sockpuppets until today. TKofG impersonated me on Wikipedia under the name "Michaeldsarez" and began to vandalize my user page. He mentioned "Soidsayon" in one of his edit summaries, so I search for that user at Wikia and found out about TKofG's other sockpuppets. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Please leave any comments, suggestions, and questions below: Thanks for the explanation. It is sad that a user who had been such a good contributor was actually a vandal and a troll. He deserved what he got and why was he so obvious though? It is stupid. Any way, at least he is gone now, for a while any way. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 10:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. I'm not sure why he makes it so obviously, but let's hope that he doesn't learn the act of subtlety. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC)